Let Her Go
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: She was happy, and so was he. Years go by, and people change. One minute they were happily married, and the next she's leaving. The next time they meet, she's getting married. All he can do is watch; regret filling his heart. He should be the one besides her, loving her. It's too late though... AU - Nalu one-shot [Revised & Edited]


**{'Cause Love comes slow and it goes so fast}**

The autumn wind blew, sending leaves flying. The smell of leaves filled the air, and the wind caused many to shiver.

A blonde haired girl walked along, the sidewalk-unaffected by the weather. She wore a school uniform that consisted of a gray skirt, and a button up shirt. She hummed and swung her bag, making her way to her school – Fairy Tail Academy.

"Boo!" She yelped and fell backwards, landing on her bottom. She rubbed her bottom in pain, and looked up at her assaulter.

"That's not very nice, Natsu." The pink haired man grinned, and helped her up.

"Let's walk to school together." She did not protest. She simply laced their fingers together, and continued walking.

"Here Luce," She felt something wrapped around her neck, and found it to be his precious scarf. "I don't want my girlfriend getting cold."

She gave him a warm smile, and squeezed his hand gently.

* * *

**{Well you see her when you fall asleep}**

"Why did you take me out here, Natsu?" The blonde haired woman asked. He had just randomly came to her house, and took her outside while she was still in her pajamas.

"You'll see." She had a blind fold over her eyes, and was unable to see anything, but she knew she could trust her boyfriend.

After a while they stopped, and he took her blind fold off. She immediately recognized the surroundings, and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Why are we here?"

"Because this was where I took you for our first date."

They were currently, standing on one of Magnolia's many hills. This one had an extraordinary view of the town below; it was also a great place to see the moon, stars, and the sun.

She had never been to this place at night before. The moon shone brightly, and the stars glittered. It was truly a majestic sight.

Her eyes widened even more, when fireworks went off, lighting the night sky. Distracted by the display, the man beside her quickly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box.

"Luce," the man said, gaining her attention. "We've known each other for a long time, and we have been dating for 2 years now. I think it's about time we change your last name."

She nodded her head, understanding where this was going. He kneeled down in front of her and opened the box.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She cried, hugging him. He hugged back, as she sobbed into his chest.

It was one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

"Do you Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your beloved wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your beloved husband?"

"I do."

"Are there any objections?" The crowd that gathered remained silent.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pink haired man waiting not a second, before capturing the blonde's lips into his own. The crowd (which consisted mostly of friends and family) cheered, and screamed as the couple kissed.

They were both Dragneel's now, and she was no longer a Heartfilia.

"I'll always love you. Forever and ever." She smiled, as their lips met again.

* * *

**{But never to touch and never to keep}**

She tossed, and turned in her bed as the sunlight peaked through her windows. She moved her arms, trying to feel her husband, but she was met with the mattress instead. She opened her eyes, and sighed.

He had been going to work too much lately, and it seemed like he had no room for his wife anymore. Her mood brightened up, as she hopped out of bed.

She decided that she would surprise him at work today. She quickly changed, and drove to his work place.

He was actually more successful than she thought he would be. He became the CEO of a fairly large company.

She entered, and took the elevator to his room. She was about to open the door, when she heard something on the other side.

Moaning. She had heard a woman moaning. She pressed her ears against the door and listened.

"Natsu, thanks for coming last night." The woman purred, as tears started to surface in Lucy's eyes. She couldn't take anymore, and slammed opened the door. She saw her husband, and his new secretary (that he had told her about) lip locking on his desk.

Natsu's eyes widened at her appearance, and pulled the other woman away.

"Move, Lisanna." He told his secretary, as she stopped kissing him. Lucy gave him a look of disbelief, before running out of the building.

She had never been so unhappy before.

* * *

**{'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep}**

Liar. He was a liar. He promised he would always love her, and yet he…

Tears slid down her cheek as she thought about today's events. At the moment, she thought of nothing more than packing her stuff. She threw piles of clothes into her suitcase, while her cheating husband tried to stop her.

"Lucy, stop!" He ordered, but she still kept packing. She couldn't live with this cheater anymore, and she was sick of him.

"Please Luce! I only love you!" He begged, but she kept packing. When she was finished, she walked towards the door. He jumped in front of her though, blocking her from her freedom.

"Move." She growled, causing Natsu to flinch slightly. He kept standing there, until she did the unthinkable. She removed the wedding ring that she had always loved, off her left finger. His eyes widened, because he knew what she was going to do next.

"We're through." She threw the wedding ring in his face, and marched out the door.

She never looked back, and never appeared again.

* * *

**{'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**}

The next time they saw each other, was at her wedding. She was dressed in all white, as she walked down the aisle. She still looked gorgeous like when he first met her. He was now single, and had no interest in woman except for her.

Their eyes met once, but her once loving eyes were filled with hate and disgust. His heart shattered, seeing her look at him with such cruel eyes.

After the incident, Natsu had fired his secretary, not giving a thought about her. He had been so happy with Lucy, but then Lisanna came crashing into his life. It was her fault that he and Lucy were no longer together.

Deep down though, he knew it was his fault and his fault alone. He had hardly paid any attention to her at all. He remembered the heartbroken look on her face when she had seen him. His heart filled with regrets, and his chest felt heavy.

In the end, he could not have her. Here she was, getting married to another man because of his own mistake.

He watched as they said their, "I do's". His heart broke even more when they kissed. That should be him standing next to her. That should be him, the father of her kids. A guilty tear ran down his tan cheeks. He had thought fate was on his side, but he was wrong.

Lucy walked, her heart heavy. She still loved him, but now she was getting married. They could have been something, but now they were nothing. She closed her eyes as a tear trailed down her cheek.

_In the end, they never stopped loving each other._

**{Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go}**

* * *

**I really hope you liked that. I had the idea like two days ago, so I wrote a one-shot on it.**

**I can leave it to your imagination of who Lucy got married too. I'm sorry it didn't necessary end in Nalu. When I typed this, it seemed long, but I have written chapters longer than this.**

**Gomen ne. Please don't hate on Lisanna. In the end, Natsu didn't end up with her either. I couldn't think of anyone else that Natsu could 'cheat' on Lucy with. In any shape or form, I do NOT support Nali, and I only support Nalu. **

**~Fairy-chan**


End file.
